piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoist the Colours (song)
singing Hoist the Colours.]] Hoist the Colours, sometimes written as Hoist the Colors, was a sea shanty known by all pirates across the Seven Seas. The song was related to the action of hoisting of a pirate's flag, though it was mainly used as a call to arms for the members of the Brethren Court. History Usage The song Hoist the Colours told the tale of the binding of Calypso by the Pirate King and the First Brethren Court. It was also used as the method of summoning the Court to stand together in the pirates' most dire need. It was sent forth by Hector Barbossa, who intended to unite the Pirate Lords and release Calypso from her form of flesh.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide p88-89 "Shipwreck Island" Fourth Brethren Court The song was sung by assembled men and women sentenced for execution by the East India Trading Company at Fort Charles in Port Royal, after a cabin boy, facing the gallows, began singing the song while holding a piece of eight. The entire assembly soon took up the cue. The song was connected to the nine pieces of eight. Once the crowd had sung, the nine coins begin resonating. Sao Feng heard the resonance in a coin given to him by Hector Barbossa in Singapore, and the entire members of the Fourth Brethren Court united at Shipwreck Cove because of it.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Lyrics *Lyrics by Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio *Music by Hans Zimmer and Gore Verbinski ::Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high ::Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die ::Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high ::Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die ::The King and his men stole the queen from her bed ::and bound her in her bones ::The seas be ours and by the powers ::Where we will...we'll roam ::Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high ::Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never say we die ::Some men have died and some are alive ::And others sail on the sea ::With the keys to the cage ::And the devil to pay ::We lay to Fiddler's Green! ::Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high ::Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die ::The bell has been raised from its watery grave ::Do you hear its sepulchral tone? ::A Call to all, pay heed to the squall ::And turn your sail towards home! ::Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high ::Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die Other lyrics There are different versions of this song, some including the different writings of "colors" and "colours". Others by changing a lyric or two in each, in which several examples stand out. This small piece was used at the beginning of At World's End: ::Yo ho, all hands, hoist the colors high ::Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die This small piece was sung at the beginning of a featurette for At World's EndPirates of the Caribbean 3 interview with Keira Knightley: ::Yo ho, all hands, raise the colors high ::Heave ho, thieves and beggers, never say we die This small piece was used in the original lyrics''Hoist the Colors'' original written lyrics: ::Yo ho, haul together, raise the colors high ::Heave ho, thieves and beggers, never say we die Behind the scenes *The lyrics were written by Pirates screenwriters Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio, with the assistance of director Gore Verbinski. Sung in the beginning of At World's End, the song was referenced in a couple of ways, every one of the verses told the story of Davy Jones and Calypso; starting with "the king and his men stole the queen from her bed," the song also relayed the First Brethren Court.Box Office Mojo: Interview: Ted Elliott & Terry Rossio on 'At World's End' *The main title of the song is controversial, in which either "colors" or "colours" were used. In the ''At World's End'' soundtrack and various other material, "colours" is used. While in the original song lyrics and the subtitles to the film itself, had the term written as "colors". *The song was inspired by the Snopes legend, claiming that the children's nursery rhyme "Sing a Song of Sixpence" was used by confederates of the notorious pirate Blackbeard as a coded reference to recruit crew members.snopes.com: Pirates and Sing a Song of Sixpence" Although the information from Snopes itself is false,snopes.com: False Authority Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio liked the idea enough to create Hoist the Colors, basing it on the fake legend. *In the first screenplay draft of At World's End, Elizabeth Swann sings the sea shanty Blow the Man Down in Singapore, instead of Hoist the Colors. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Pirates' Guidelines'' Notes and references Category:Songs